Execution
by VampireloverD
Summary: Peeta thinks of a way to get Katniss to like him but it backfires. before the books.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**This takes place before the book.**

**I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters.**

**Execution**

**Chapter 1:Discovery**

_Peeta's P.O.V_

I laid in my bed thinking about Katniss. I love her.

She likes Gale though. She doesn't even know who I am. I bet if she got to know me she would like me instead.

I look through my photos of her when I hear I noise outside. Looking out the window, I saw Gale carrying some squirrels and rabbits out from the forest. They all had arrow holes in them. I stared at him. He hunts? That's illegal!

Katniss wouldn't like him if she found out. She would say that it is a shame on the animals or something like that. If I told her then she would dump him and come to me.

I phone the peacemakers.

"Hello, my name is Peeta and I am reporting some hunting…"

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ****** ***** *****

I watch as the peacemakers drag Gale out of the forest. I smirk as I imagine his terrified face. The peacemakers then shout for everyone to come out and watch. I throw my clothes on and walk outside.

I stand in the crowd and look up at Gale when someone pushes passed me. I look at them and see that it's …Gale.

Then who have the peacemakers got?

I look at the stage. Stood there was not Gale, but…

Katniss.

**This is my first hunger games fic so please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong

**I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2: wrong**

I stared at Katniss. This was all wrong! It was supposed to be Gale up there!

The peacekeepers dragged her to the middle of the stage and picked up their guns. They aimed them at Katniss and I saw a single tear run down her face as she accepted her fate.

The tear woke me up and I started to run towards her but Gale jumped up to her and kissed her.

"I love you Katniss" he whispered before they ran into the forest.

I stood in shock. That should have been me running up there!

Me who kissed her!

Me that ran away with her…

This was all wrong…


	3. Chapter 3: Capture

**I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3: Capture**

_katniss's P.O.V_

I slipped under the fence into the forest. Gale couldn't come hunting today with me. He has been so… different latly. He acts different around me.

I retrieve my bow and shoot afew squirrels. As I do so I think about Gale.

Our minds are very close. We often think the same thing.

He sometimes comes out with random comments but that's why I love him.

What?

I love Gale?

Oh god.

I then realise that im coming out of the forest. I exit and start towards Gales house when someone steps in front of me.

I look at them. It's a peacekeeper. I look innocent and ask him whats wrong.

He just glares at me and rips the bag with my squirrels away. He looks inside and drags me off to the stage. The one the hunger games are announced on.

He shouts for everyone to come out of their houses. Of course I think bitterly. Im setting an example.

When a crowd has gathered he aims his gun at me. I look at my mother, at Prim. How will they survive?

I will never see Prim be married.

_I _will never be married.

And I will never tell gale how I feel

A tear slips down my face. I hold back the others. I will be strong. I will not give them the satisfacting.

I prepare myself for the pain.

But it dossnt come. I open my eyes and see Gale stood next to me. He kisses me. I freeze at first before kissing him back.

All too soon he pulls away and whispers "I love you"

Then he pulls me into the woods.

We run for 5 minutes before I realise that we are retriving my bow and arrows. We then run to our cave. We had supplies there. Just incase.

Gale notices me watching him. He comes over and kisses me like theres no tomorrow.

There might not be.

i know what will happen. We will stay the night here and then run somewhere safe.

Somewhere they'll never find us.

Somewhere like district 13.


	4. AN please read

**Ok, im sorry about this but I have no ideas for this story what so ever. **

**If you want it then just tell me your idea and I'll give it to you.**

**I'll put another AN in when ive given it to someone telling who ive given it to.**

**As long as they don't rewrite the first 3 chapters then im ok with it.**

**Tell me if you want it.**

**Sorry!**

**Cassidy**


End file.
